


Remember

by Nualie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: 100 words ficlet, Gen, fluff?? angst?? you decide!, implied spoilers for Midnight chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: An exchange about flowers.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enasencca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enasencca/gifts).



> I initially wrote this at like, two am, so here's the refined version my new wonderful bud 
> 
> >:3

Harold and Hobo sometimes walked by flower shops. There were many different plants on display —not like they could afford any of them— but Hobo always liked seeing them, smelling them, touching them. 

 

Flowers were souvenirs. Although they’d been somewhat soured by time and circumstances, they were still fond memories.

 

“What are your favorite flowers?” Hobo asked. What there was in his eyes wasn’t bitterness, but nostalgic fondness.

 

Harold shrugged. “My mom really loves flowers, but I can’t say I have a favorite. They’re all kind of just the same to me. What about you, Hobo?”

 

Petunias. 

 

“Forget-me-nots,” Hobo smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly for a fic about flowers, neither hobo nor I know anything about floral languages


End file.
